Marvel Team Up
by brawl
Summary: Part One of an irregular series of team ups!
1. Chapter 1

Marvel Team-Up

Starring Spider-Man and Smasher

"A Different Kind of Smash"

By Tony Thornley

"You have got to be kidding me!" Izzy Dare grumbled.

"Hah!" Peter Parker exclaimed. "I say that at least three times a day! I should really trademark it. It'd make a great catchphrase."

"Spidey?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The pair of heroes hung over a New York City street, Spider-Man by a webline attached to the nearest building, Smasher using the flight patches that were a part of her Imperial Guard uniform. Below them, a mob of alien creatures swarmed over the street. They were short, compact with flat, angular features- Peter mentally compared them to muscular dwarves. The datalink in Peter's mask had already linked to SHIELD and identified the aliens as Moombas, a sentient plant race. The last and only known sighting of a Moomba (which was actually the proper name of the only known member of the species) was in Africa in the 1960's. They were strong, durable, psychic, and could levitate. The file speculated a relation to the alien hero known as Groot, but that was sketchy at best.

"So, I know I'm a rookie and all, but shouldn't we, uhm… stop them?" Smasher said. Peter grinned at his white, red and black-clad comrade. She had only been a superhero a short time, but Captain America had vouched for her, and her Shi'ar given powers- five or so abilities she could use one at a time thanks to the alien goggles she wore- also included training. In short, she had proven herself quickly as a great ally.

"We've got to use a battle cry before we attack them," he said. "Something to strike fear in their hearts."

"A battle cry?"

"I'm sure you have one," he said. "Smasher smash maybe?"

"Seriously?"

"No," Peter said. "You should see the look on your face though. Your goggles brief you on these guys?"

She nodded. "Their race is unpronounceable by humans. Generally speaking they're asses, but we can fight them off without back up."

"SHIELD calls them Moombas. How about we go with that?" She nodded with a grin. "Great. Let's go." Peter released his line and dropped headfirst several feet before twisting and flipping.

"Hey ugly plant guys!" he yelled. "What's shaking?" They turned their attention skyward and Peter sprayed a mass of them with webbing. The small mass began writhing and moaning angrily. He dropped into the middle of the small mass and began alternating between fighting them off and ensnaring them in webbing.

Smasher followed, switching her powers to her massive ultra strength. The Moombas jumped her immediately, and she shook them off. She spun, punching several and punting them down the street.

"My database says that these guys normally don't shut up!" she called. "This is just weird." She kicked another and it cartwheeled away.

"Yeah, that's what SHIELD says too!" Peter exclaimed. He flipped over a small group of Moombas, and shoved them into each other. The trio that ran into each other seemed to stick together, then, slowly… merge.

"Oh hell," Peter muttered. "I'd say this just keeps getting weirder, but it is an alien."

"You have no idea Spidey, really," she said. "This is just scratching the surface. You should see some of the Subguardians."

"I was Captain Universe for a while," Peter said. "I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I've been around the block kid. Oh my hell, I just called you kid. That's so embarrassing." The merged Moomba rushed at Peter and tried to grab him. He ducked underneath the first attempt, then jumped over its arms as it tried again. He flipped and sprayed it with twin streams of webbing, sticking its arms to the ground. It grunted and strained, then broke free.

"Oh crap!" Peter exclaimed as it swung at him again, this time catching him square in the gut and sending him flying through the air. He threw his arms out, ready to spray more webbing to stabilize himself when his spider-sense flared, almost to the point of incapacitating him. It passed quickly, but he realized what his powers were telling him.

There was something more to this than they were seeing and he passed it as he flew through the air.

He stopped himself with a pair of weblines that stretched and strained before pulling him forward. He yanked, pulling himself forward faster, then fired a fresh line. He swung low over the street, directly into the Moombas. He scattered them like bowling pins. The giant one turned towards him and growled.

"Smasher, I got a whiff of something else going on here," he said. "I'm going to track it down. You good?"

"Absolutely!" she said, blasting the plant creatures with her exo vision. "Kind of having fun really. Teaching me to switch my powers on the fly a lot better." Peter saluted and swung away. One of the aliens jumped on her back and bit her shoulder. She cried out, grabbed it by the skull and threw it. It bounced off the cement wall off a nearby building and landed on the ground hard. She flew into the air, several grasping her clothes and jabbering incoherently. She threw them each to the ground, and then spun, throwing off the last one clinging to her.

Izzy narrowed her eyes. It had only been about six months, but she had seen a lot. Most of her experience was off-planet, both alongside the Imperial Guard and Earth's heroes. She felt like she had seen more in six months than even some superheroes had seen in their lifetime. She had heard the stories from her grandfather, his amazing adventures during the Second World War, and now she was living it.

"This is awesome," she said with a smile. And she dove into the crowd of Moombas, firing her exo vision as she dropped.

Peter hung near the spot his spider-sense flared, looking around carefully. The danger sense wasn't a radar or homing beacon. Although it opened up his perception of everything around him, sped up his senses and enhanced his reflexes, it was still only a general warning of danger. If it passed, it was gone. However, it had gradually becoming more intense as he neared the building that set it off, and was now screaming with enough intensity to cause a migraine.

"MARCO!" he yelled. It was a long shot, but maybe… Nothing. Suddenly, it intensified again, and Peter dropped as a giant white form lunged out of a mostly empty parking garage.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed. He landed on his feet and spun to face his attacker. It was a giant white-furred humanoid, with a metal dome on its head. It made him think of a Jewish yeti. He nearly giggled as the image of the creature spinning a dreidel came to mind.

"Hey there big guy," he said. "Take the wrong turn in Albuquerque?"

"Your Looney Tunes references only mildly amuse Xemnu the Titan!"

"Oh man, we're headed into bizarre She-Hulk territory now, aren't we?" Peter grumbled. "I always hate when things go that way."

"I did come searching for Hulks," Xemnu said. "Do you know where I can find them?"

"Look buddy, you attacked my town. That means you deal with me. Unless you're Hulk strong. Then I'll call them right now."

"You will not need strength of body against me, just strength of mind!" Xemnu's eyes seemed to light up, and Peter felt a new presence, this one in his head. He hadn't had time to learn what Xemnu was, but he should have guessed psychic from the Moomba's behavior.

"Get out!" Peter cried. He jumped at Xemnu and punched him across the face. The monster roared in surprise, and swung at him. Peter ducked, just missing the flailing limb.

"Not used to getting hit, are you? You're more that 'brain make things go boom' type."

"That is one way to put it," he growled. "Your will is strong human. I will break you." He swung again. "One way or another."

Izzy blasted the Moombas with exo-vision, and then spun, switching her powers to super-strength. She kicked one of the aliens, and then punched another.

"Superguardian Smasher!" a voice yelled in her ears. It was Praetor Kallark- the Gladiator. Although he wasn't actually the one speaking, the Imperial Guard AI used his voice when giving important alerts. "You are in the immediate vicinity of a known fugitive and enemy of the Shi'ar empire. It is your duty to bring them to justice."

"I'm well aware," she said. "I'm currently fighting them."

"Incorrect. Higher priority target detected in your viscinity." An image of a large shaggy white humanoid appeared in her goggles' HUD. "Level 9 target, Xemnu the Titan. Currently wanted for genocide, slavery…" She stopped listening to the AI, and spun. Level 9 was bad news, and she would put five dollars on the fact that he was who Spidey just went after. And this was a guy that could kill him.

"SPIDEY!" she yelled and rocketed in the direction he headed, using her superstrength to blow through the crowd, then switched to superspeed and ran down the street. She rounded the corner she last saw him disappear down and saw Spider-Man fighting the giant alien.

"Hey ugly, why don't you take on someone your own size?" She blasted Xemnu in the chest, and he somersaulted away. She sprinted up to Spider-Man's side.

"In the name of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, I'm placing you under arrest," she said. "You know what you did."

"I was unaware that this planet was under the jurisdiction of the Imperium," Xemnu growled. "But with a native Guardian, this is a much more important world than I thought. Maybe I'm here for more than just revenge on the Hulks. Perhaps, I should start building an army for conquest. Starting with the Spider."

Peter turned to face her. Even without seeing his eyes, Izzy knew he was psychically possessed. Now she had to endure a fight against an ally.

"This sucks," she muttered.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel Team-Up

Starring Spider-Man, Smasher and Agent Abby Brand

"Possession is Nine-Tenths of the Law"

By Tony Thornley

 _No, no, no, no, nononono, NO!_

Spider-Man punched Smasher in the face at full strength. Izzy Kane went tumbling away, lucky that she switched her Superguardian powers to invulnerability an instant before the punch. She slammed into a building, and she felt the entire structure shake.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered. She pulled herself away from the wall and brushed rubble (rubble?!) from her shoulder. She flew back towards Spider-Man.

"Spidey, you're possessed!" she cried. "Fight it!"

 _I know I am, what do you think I'm doing?!_

Spider-Man seemingly ignored her, bounding off one wall, flipping and kicking her in the chest. Smasher somersaulted through the air for a moment before stopping herself, and righted herself. She shook her head.

"Guess I'm just going to have to beat this out of you," she said.

 _Oh crap._

She rocketed towards him, switching her powers to superstrength. Spider-Man took the challenge head-on, swinging towards her at full speed. He jumped as she neared him, flipped and kicked. Izzy dodged, grabbed his ankle, and spun, throwing him at the same wall she had hit moments before.

 _Oh crap._

He twisted and fired a webline a moment before he hit, slowing him just enough. He still hit the wall hard.

 _Oh crap._

Spider-Man landed on the ground in a heap, obviously unconscious. Izzy grinned, and spun. She was ready to fight, but found the street empty.

Xemnu the Titan was gone.

Peter woke up slowly, cool air on his face, rubber pressing around his mouth. He blinked, and his vision came back to him, first in a blurred white light, then slowly coming into focus.

"Agent Brand, he's waking," said a strange, alien-like voice.

"Good," said a more human voice said. "How are his vitals?"

"Better," the alien said. "Less… concussed."

"Sorry," Smasher said. "I'm still getting used to the strength."

"It's fine," Brand said. "We had the tech to get him back to a hundred percent quickly. Might as well use it."

Peter sat up groggily, but a thin clear tube pulled him back to the bed he laid on. He reached up to his face and found an oxygen mask on his face. His… unmasked… face….

He ripped the oxygen mask off and sat upright in shock. He glanced around the room, finding himself naked to the waist with two women and some sort of alien.

"And he noticed we stripped him," SWORD Agent-In-Charge Abigail Brand said. She grinned. "Don't worry Spidey. The only people to see you like this besides myself and Miss Kane are extraterrestrials that can't tell most humans from one another."

"Where are we?" he gasped, rubbing his bare- and suddenly quite cold- chest.

"You're aboard a SWORD mobile command center cloaked over the city," Brand said. "We were en route to gather up the-" She said a word that no human could say with bizarre trills, rolls and grunts. "-just after the two of you engaged them. They're back in custody now, but thanks to the two of you, we're hunting for Xemnu."

"And you need our help?" Peter said.

"Not really, but we won't say no if you insist," Brand shrugged.

"He was inside my brain," Peter said. "I'd really like to punch him a couple times."

"That's fair," Brand admitted.

"So first question, what's the plan?" he asked.

"Well, my exospecs warned me about Xemnu when we got close enough," Smasher said. "Apparently my suit can detect him."

"He set off my spider-sense too," Peter offered with a shrug.

"And SWORD has the general area quarantined in a xeno bubble," Brand said.

"Xeno bubble?" Peter asked.

"Any biological not matching a specific species- in this case humans- cannot pass through without a passbox," Brand grinned. "What was your next question?"

"Uhm… can I have my shirt back?"

Xemnu the Titan had long regarded Earth as a pest. A speck that wouldn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. Most of his dealings with the backwater mudball had been exercises in frustration, and ended in nothing but extreme consternation. Despite being so primitive, they always seemed capable of facilitating his defeat.

Now, trapped in a small area by an invisible field of energy, he realized he underestimated the humans.

No matter, they would be his slaves regardless.

Spider-Man, Smasher and Agent Brand stood on a rooftop at the edge of the xeno bubble, which now encompassed about eight blocks around the area that Peter and Izzy had originally encountered Xemnu just south of Korea Town, very close to the Flatiron District.

"So no luck yet?" Izzy asked.

"Beyond a few illegal… immigrants, nothing," Brand said. "This is the smallest we can make the bubble as well."

"So, human alien-detector time!" Peter exclaimed. "Awesome…"

"Sure is," Brand said. She began loading plasma cartridges into the pulse rifle she carried. "And by the way Spidey, that mask of yours is a pretty impressive piece of tech. I had my people take the liberty of adding a psi blocker though. You felt those two pinpricks when you put it on?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said. "I was worried that I was going to have to tear it apart when we were done. So… split up, keep in radio contact, all that jazz?"

"Yeah," Brand said. "Let's find this bastard."

Spider-Man jumped off the edge of the building, shot a line and let gravity do the rest. He swung down, arcing low over the street. His arms strained against the swing, and then he tugged, throwing himself into the air. He flipped twice, threw his arm out, and shot another line. It caught and Peter pulled himself forward. He swing downwards again, coming down in a graceful arc, before coming back up, releasing the line at the apex of the swing. He just shot another webline when his headset went active.

"I've got him!" Smasher exclaimed. "Madison Square Park!"

"On my way!" Peter exclaimed. He swung high, tucking his legs to give him as much momentum as possible, released the line, and spun. He fired two more lines and tucked into a ball. He swung low and fast, and started swinging as fast as he could.

He just reached General Worth Square as he saw Smasher sailing towards him. He calculated her speed and mass as quickly as he could, corrected his path, and swung back to her from the side, catching his fellow hero.

"Thanks," she gasped. They lowered to the ground.

"No problem," he said. "You okay?"

"Just have my bell rung," she said, sitting on the ground. "Go get him. I'm right behind you."

Peter nodded and ran across the square, dodging the tables. He heard weapons fire as he reached the park across the street.

"Brand," he muttered. He ran as fast as he could towards the sound, finding Agent Brand firing her pulse rifle into Xemnu's chest. The massive shaggy alien seemed to be shrugging off the weapons fire.

Peter jumped and grabbed Xemnu's back. The climbed the rest of the way up his white, furry body, and wrapped his hands around the alien's face.

"Guess who!" he exclaimed.

Xemnu roared and started trying to grab him. Peter held as tight as he could, squirming to avoid his massive hands.

"Spidey, get clear!" Brand yelled. "You've ruined my shot!"

"Obviously that's not doing anything!" Peter called back. Xemnu grabbed him as he was distracted and threw him away. Peter hit the ground and rolled several times. He stood and brushed himself off.

"Great, now I have grass stains!" he exclaimed. "I'm sending SWORD the dry cleaning bill!"

"I'll expense it!" Brand exclaimed. Xemnu rushed Brand.

"You humans are mere pests to one as great as I!" he yelled. "Submit to my will, and I shall be benevolent in my rule!" He swung at Brand. She dodged, and suddenly her hands lit up with red flame.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" She punched him in the stomach, setting his fur aflame. He jumped back, panicked, and started patting out the flames. Peter jumped at him, and kicked him across the face. He landed next to Brand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Did you see him hit me?"

"Well, no," he shrugged.

"Then I'm fine!" she exclaimed. Xemnu's massive shadow suddenly enveloped him. The alien smiled.

"You two will be my first subjects!" he bellowed. He reached down to them, but was cut off by a blast of red energy.

"Not a chance!" Smasher exclaimed from where she stood a few feet away. "As I was saying- Xemnu, you are under arrest for crimes against the Shi'Ar Imperium!"

"And the City of New York!" Peter chimed in. Smasher grinned and rushed Xemnu. She punched him as hard as she could. He went sailing, and she switched to superspeed. She caught up to him and punched again.

He landed in the middle of the park in an unconscious heap. The alien groaned in pain.

"That's what you get for sucker-punching a girl," Izzy said as she landed next to him.

"Good work," Brand said, standing. "We'll take him into custody until the Imperium comes to pick him up. I'm sure they have a nice prison cell somewhere." Almost on cue, a large group of SWORD agents swarmed the park. Several were gathering Xemnu already, as another set were repairing damage.

"Thank you," Brand said. "We'll be in touch if we need any help."

"Come on," Peter said to Izzy. "I'll buy you a coffee."

The two heroes watched the sun set over New York atop a building near Brooklyn Heights. Peter sipped his coffee, while Izzy sat back and watched the sun slowly reach the horizon. Both heroes had removed their masks, Peter's sitting next to him, Izzy's hanging off the back of her costume..

"Not bad for our first team up," Peter said. "We didn't fight until halfway through."

"From what I hear, that's pretty awesome," Izzy said. She sipped the last of her coffee. "Thanks Spidey. You're not as bad as Wolverine says you are."

"Wait, what does Wolverine say about me?"

"Oh, you know…" She stood and replaced her cowl and exospecs. "I'll see you around Spidey." She leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Err… You too."

Smasher flew towards the sun, and Peter grinned watching her.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "I don't know! What does he say?!"


End file.
